Cicatrices
by kiseki uchiha97
Summary: Por que el tiempo pasa y las heridas de Megan no sanan pero ¿Qué pasara cuando el mismo superboy sea el encargado de abrirlas? –No puede ser que haigas esperado 10 Jodidos años para decirnos quien eras realmente Supermartian -Mirate, eres una maldita me


Cicatrices

Por que el tiempo pasa y las heridas de Megan no sanan pero ¿Qué pasara cuando el mismo superboy sea el encargado de abrirlas? –No puede ser que haigas esperado 10 Jodidos años para decirnos quien eras realmente Supermartian

1

Una mentira nunca vive para llegar a vieja.

Sófocles

1 Prefacio

Sentia la mirada de todos hacia ella, no lo soporto y regreso a su forma original, su cabello rojo le llegaba ya hasta la cintura, su cuerpo se había llenado de muchas mas curvas, se tapaba el rostro sin poder verlos a la cara, lloraba amargamente, las lagrimas caian por sus blancas mejillas, si oyeron bien blancas, por que siquiera le dio tiempo de cambair su piel a color verde, les habai mostrado lo que era, un mounstruo, pero mientras lloraba podía sentir como el alivio de la conciencia se iba y una nueva opresión nacia en su pecho, y abrió los ojos solo para mirar el suelo y recordó tantas cosas, recordó cuando ya hace 10 años había ´peleado con Psimon, recordó cuando Queen Bee la amenazo, y se remonto a años atrás en su infancia a marte, los recuerdos le dolieron tanto que sentía que se iba morir, dejo escapar un sollozo de dolor , hace años tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarles como era realmente y en cambio ¿Qué hizo? Les mostro una mentira mas, que vergüenza y asco sentía por si misma, se sentía como una traidora, no tenia perdón lo sabia pero aun asi quería perdón, ya se imaginaba a los de la liga de la justicia en ese momento sin verlos a la cara sabían su expresión, no les hablo mentalmente por que sinceramente no sabia con que cara verlos

-¿Desde cuando?

Oyó muy a lo lejos la voz de Wally West, su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, si hace mucho tiempo el la quería eso había quedado en el pasado, después de un tiempo el entendio que ella no podía ser algo mas que una amiga, la oyo muy a lo lejos pero a la vez tan clara como el agua, no dijo nada dejo de sollozar por un momento sin saber que decir sus ojos se abrieron tanto que sintió que se le salía el alma

-Desde siempre.- respondio Superboy

En ese momento sintió que el corazón se le encogia, se sentía como una sucia traidora, pero levanto la cabeza viendo a todos, podía ver la cara de Batman, estaba sorprendido tanto que se había quedado sin habla, Robin la miraba con molestia y un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, Aquaman la miraba con una cara de ¿pero como?, Artemisa no decía nada, y superboy en sus ojos se mriaba todo lo que sentía: Odio frustración, ira, enojo, tristeza,

-tu, tu ¿lo sabias?.- pregunto Batman a el detective marciano que miraba a su sobrina con deje de tristeza

-Si

Y superboy, no estaba molesto por la apariencia de la mujer, si no por el tiempo que se lo estuvo ocultando, 10 años de su vida desde que la conocio, 10 años de traición de besos fingidos, miro a megan quien no dejaba de llorar por un segundo, y verla asi le dolio en lo mas ondo de su alma pero sabia que esta lo había engañado, y ella no decía nada, su ´peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad

-¿Quién jodidos eres realmente?.- grito superboy mientras sus nudillos se marcaban en sus palmas de tanto enojo que sentía, ella no dijo nada seguía en el suelo tirada como si nada

-Perdonenme, por favor.- rogo mientras los sollozos ahogados salían a florecero ccomo la flor del loto

-¿perdonarte? ¿Qué quieres que te perdone?, los besos fingidos, el engaño, si en verdad me amaras jamas me hubieras mentido

Y no dijo nada se quedo callada por unos eternos segundos

-Te amo tanto, pero tenia tanto miedo, miedo a que todos me rechazaran, te juro que aquella vez en quarac les iba decir todo, pero….- vio como el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules que tanto amaba se le acercaba, ¡nunca lo había mirado con tanto miedo como aquella vez en su vida, no bajo la mirada, pero las lagrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas

-Superboy.- escucho como robin y los demás trataron de detenerlo pero de nada sirvió, sintió como este la jalaba de la muñeca hasta levantarla como si fuera una muñeca, los ojos de ella se abrieron tanto que le quemaba el aire

-Mirate, eres una maldita mentirosa, lo único que nos une es ese hijo que esperas, fuera de ahí no quiero saber nada de ti- sintió como el aliento de el choco contra su palida mejilla, las lagrimas no bajaban por su rostro, y sin precaucion alguna la dejo caer al suelo, en un ruido sordo que a ella le dolio en el alma, su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, y el tan campante como pancha por su casa se fue por los largos pasillos hasta desaparecer, y ella no decía nada, se quedo allí tirada, sin decir nada, y nadien había metido las manos por ella al fuego, ni si quiera wally, vio como a uno a uno se iba de aquella habitación dejándola ahí sola tirada, sin decir, algunos de ellos mirándola con lastima, otros con tristeza, hasta que quedo sola en compañía de su tio

-Era lo mejor megan, levántate, ve a dormir, necesitas descansar, siento mucho que esto haiga pasado a pesar de que fueron 10 años de engaño no reacionaron tan mal, descansa hazlo por tu hijo


End file.
